The Dauntless Divergents
by ChloeHPD
Summary: Tris and Tobias have two daughters. Christina and Will have twins. Marlene and Uriah have two boys and a girl. As they navigate life as parents, will they crack open or keep their cool? (Tris and Will never died, but the war happened)
1. Chapter 1

"Penelope Eaton, get back in here right now!" yelled Tris. She and Christina coincidentally had their first children at the same time.

"But mom, I'm practicing knife throwing!" Whined Penelope. She has never understood why her mum was so...ugh!

"Penelope, if you don't come in here right now I will throw my knife at leg!" Yelled Tris. " Why can't the stupid girl just come in the room! Teenagers..."

" Coming mom!" Replied Penelope. " I'll just chuck my knife at you instead!" She muttered. She wished her mother would just leave her alone when training. She was the one who taught her anyway! Slumping in defeat, she chucked it at a tree without looking and hit the spot. She also wished she could live up to her friends expectations as the daughter of two Dauntless prodigies.

"Penelope, your sister told me that you were the one that melted my favorite throwing knife. Why?" Questioned Tris. Her favorite steel throwing knife with her name engraved into it is now was a metal disc engraved with the words SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!

"I didn't do that, I would never write such an offensive messages for you!" Yelled Penelope.

"When did I ever say anything about an offensive message?" Asked Tris, who didn't bother to raise an eyebrow, because she couldn't.

" Umm, Umm,Umm," stuttered Penelope. Shoot, her mum was too Erudite for her. Her sister has more Eruditeness than I do, unfortunately.

" Penelope, you are grounded for a month and I'm taking away your cell phone." Said Tris, with anger burning in her eyes.

" Damn it. Shit,shit,shit." Muttered Penelope, while she stomped off to her room.

Meanwhile...

"Angie, when will you get your nose out of those books and learn how to throw a punch, throw a knife or fire a gun?" Asked Tobias. His second daughter was such a bookworm, and Tobias hadn't expected his 13 year old daughter to get so much Eruditeness from Tris.

"Dad, my name is Angelina and we all know the best way to win a battle or whatever would be without bloodshed, but with cunning." Replied Angelina. Why can't she just read her books and study and when she turns 16 go to Erudite?

"But Angie, what if someone tries to attack you? Don't pretend that I don't know how bullied you get with the Dauntless because you are nerdy!" Said Tobias, who was starting to get irritated now. She doesn't understand the prejudice he and Tris had against the Erudite.

"Dad, for the last time my name is Angelina, no one would attack a nerd and I don't give a shit about what other people think of me!" Yelled Angelina. Yes, she was bullied but who cares? Once she made it to Erudite she would be popular. Just two more years, just two more.

" Angelina, I don't tolerate language, especially from the youngest member of the family! You are grounded for a week, which means no library trips," yelled Tobias angrily. His daughter was so blind, so blind.

" Damn it," she muttered.

"ANGELINA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, were you nervous for your choice?" Said Penelope.

"Quite, Penelope. I became Dauntless, and I never regretted that decision for the rest of my life," said Tris.

"I'm definitely staying in Dauntless," said Penelope. Her aptitude test had told her she was Divergent, with Dauntless and Candor.

"Good." Said Tris. She gave Penelope a black outfit, a letter, and she left the room.

"I can't believe it. Choosing Day. It's here!" Squealed Angelina. She'd been waiting for this day all her life. She just didn't want to cut herself!

"I am going to Erudite! Finally!" She said, bursting with excitement. She hated the color black, but loved blue. She got dressed, and ran to her future.

"The choosing ceremony!" Whispered Penelope to her sister.

"I know!" This year, Johanna Reyes led the ceremony.

"Adriana Applegate," said Johanna Reyes. The girl stepped forward, cut her hand and dripped her blood over glass.

"Erudite," whispered Angie. She thought that girl looked cool, and she decided to try to be her friend.

Soon, it was Angie's turn. She stepped forward, and took the knife in hand. She slit it slowly, just deep enough to get her blood out. She took a deep breath, and thrust her hand over the glass. It dripped down, and she left the bowls and sat next to the girl.

"Angie," said Tris, through sobs. She couldn't believe her daughter transferred to Erudite of all factions!

"Penelope Eaton"

Penelope didn't bother to be careful. She just quickly cut herself and held her hand over the coals. It dripped, and she went to her dauntless friends.

"Angelina is not our daughter," said Tobias, through gritted teeth.

"Let's leave," said Tris.

"I'm finally in Erudite!" Said Angelina. She was happy that she did her awkward dance, in front of EVERYONE. As in the whole five factions. The whole room laughed and pointed at her. Angelina blushed red, and shrank in her seat.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Adriana. She whispered to her friends in blue.

"That girl is so awkward!" Whispered one. Angie blushed redder but not due to embarrassment. She was angry.

"She will not be popular with the Erudite. We are meant to be cool and calm. She's brought up in Dauntless, gosh!" Said Adriana.

"Just stop it, Ria," said a boy's voice.

"Why are you sticking up for that Eruditian Embarresment, Aaron?" Asked Adriana indignantly.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave her alone.

"Hey Penny!" Said Christine.

"How's your brother?" Asked Penelope. She'd always had a thing for the bronze- skinned boy.

"You like him, don't you?" Said Christine. She poked Penelope. "You like him, yes you do!" She giggled. She'd always been friends with Christine, because she was her mom's friend's daughter. She herself had bronze skin and long brown hair.

"Fine, yes I do," said Penelope. There was no arguing with the girl. She had aptitude for Dauntless and Candor, like her.

"Eee! I can totally set you up!" She squealed.

"Please don't," said Penelope, instantly regretting telling the girl about her crush on her brother.

"Come on!" Said Christine.

"Wait." Penelope spotted a man with dark skin and snake tattoos on his body. She gasped. "No.."


	3. Story on Hiatus

Okay guys, i'm sorry. I want to put this story on hold for a while because i'm out of ideas on how to continue the story. My apologies to all those who want this updated, but you can help by leaving an idea for the story by reviewing!

My Apologies,

Chloe HPD


End file.
